One portable water feeder for pets with prior art requires that water will be poured into the water tray after the water storage bottle stopper is manually opened, which is inconvenient for operation and easy to dampen hands; In another portable water feeder for pets, the water nozzle of its water storage bottle is made from silica gel materials, on the water nozzle is set with outlet holes and inside the water tray is equipped with squeezing water nozzles, thus enabling the water outlets thereon to distort and the plastic bulging structure swell up. When it is used for a long time, the silica gel water nozzle will constantly friction with the plastic bulging structure, easily causing the silica gel water nozzle to suffer wear and tear. Therefore, it is easy for the water feeder to be subject to leakage. Furthermore, when the water storage bottle closes inside the water tray, the outlet holes on its silica gel outlet nozzle are not sealed, which will also easily incur leakage.